little plots of revenge
by WishOnEveryStarThatDoesntFall
Summary: Celaena and Chaol spar, and when it turns out Celaena is ticklish, disasters happen. Then the best assassin in Adarlan plots her revenge. Set after HoF but not too many major spoilers (although i wouldn't be too sure). I really couldn't wait until the next book and had to write something. Have a laugh reading this -and the occasional fangirl squeal - little bit of Chaoleana).
1. training

**I started writing this originally as just something to fill the time before ToG 3 comes out, but thought I would publish it anyway. It's just a bunch of stuff that amused me, really hope you enjoy it, I will write another chapter if you like it (or if you don't)**

**And disclaimer thing…**

Celaena's eyes sparkled with mischief. Chaol backed away. Uh-oh. She sauntered over to the knives, and gathered maybe ten of them, slowly, taunting, drawing out Chaol's pain. He shook his head when she offered them to him, but the glare in her eyes told him he would regret it if he didn't take one. So he did.

'Now…' Celaena began. 'I want you to throw them at me one by one, as hard as you can.'

'No.' Chaol said without having to give it a moment's thought.

'Yes.'

'You're going to hurt yourself.'

'No, I am going to train, just like I did with the ice daggers.'

'That is the most suicidal idea I have heard from you yet.'

'But those ideas are the best ones,' She smiled sweetly.

Chaol sighed, and drew his arm back, a deadly sharp knife resting in his hand. He was much too aware of the sharpness of the tip, and the pinpoint precision of his own aim. Damn Celaena's daredevil spirit.

The muscles in his arm twitched, and he threw the knife about five metres away from Celaena. His breath caught as she leapt straight at it, with grace and speed the likes of which he had never seen before, twirling her blade in an arc through the air as she did so. She struck the tip of the knife and it clattered to the floor much too loudly in the silence that echoed around them.

'Again.' She said.

'No – you leapt straight at it.'

'Well, it wouldn't have been any fun if I hadn't.' Again that all-too-innocent smile spread across her lips.

'No. ice daggers was one thing, but I'm not throwing knives at you.'

'Shame.' She said smoothly.

'Alright, let's spar.'

'Ok,' Chaol said.

Celaena smiled dangerously. He did not know what he had gotten himself into. She smirked. Nearby a hawk swooped into a tree. It was Rowan. The hawk looked wary, but amused all the same.

Celaena carefully chose a blade, and waited for Chaol to choose his. Then they fought. She twirled to strike, shattering Chaol's defense, but he fought back, drawing his blade around hers and pulling to the left. She swung back hard and his sword fell to the ground. Now it was that easy. The hawk seemed to smile from the tree, an amused sparkle in his eyes.

'I wasn't ready,' Chaol mumbled. 'Again.'

Celaena smiled, her sword already raised to strike. This time, Chaol was ready. He fought harder, strength and speed behind every swing and every strike, his defence never slipping, and his attack constant. Celaena gritted her teeth as she pushed her whole body into a strike which barely battered his defence. Now Chaol smiled.

'What, did you expect me to make this easy?' he was taunting, teasing.

Celaena's only response was to strike again, harder this time. She was beginning to feel the strain, and she relished the burn in her muscles. Chaol struck at her, and she knew that with the force behind that blow she would never be able to stop it, so she ducked around it, slipping past Chaol's guard, her blade now pressing gently against his throat, but his blade was against her neck as well. They stood there for a moment, the cool of the metal tickling Celaena's neck. She laughed. Chaol looked puzzled. He took his blade away.

'What is it?'

'It.. it… it tickles!' she exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

Chaol shook his head.

She fell on the floor and continued shaking in silent laughter, holding her ribcage. Chaol and Rowan shared a puzzled glance, and Celaena continued laughing, although now it was directed at them. She suddenly regained her composure, and stood up, brushing off her training shirt quickly and with dignity. Chaol offered to spar again, but she declined.

'No, I am afraid my ribcage hurts too much and I must go and lie down.'

Chaol laughed outright at that, and Celaena struggled to keep the corners of her mouth turned down in and somehow regain what little dignity she had left. Chaol swore never to take the greatest assassin in all the land seriously ever again. He had seen too much. Then he raised his blade and they began to spar again, Celaena protesting all the while, and Rowan, watching amused from the tree.

It was that very same afternoon when the torture began. Chaol snuck up behind Celaena, making no noise above the whisper of the wind, and gently brushed her neck. She squeeled, laughing, then biting her lip to stop herself laughing. She but her lip until it bled.

'Who would have thought that you, of all people would be ticklish.' Chaol said, and Celaena swore upon the name of Aelin Galathynius that she would get him back.

**So… what'd'ya think? R&amp;R, and just once more because I cannot say it enough – I can't wait for the next book!**

**Next chapter see the sweet taste of revenge Celaena-style!**


	2. the broomcupboard

**I don't own the books or characters etc. I just own this little plot that came from my sleep-deprived, coffee-ridden brain.**

Celaena began to plot that night, scheming cunning plans in her mind, in the darkness of her own room. She locked her door just in case Chaol thought he might try something. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. Tiptoeing to the door, she pulled a blanket around her shoulders, before sliding the door open, gently, warily.

It was Chaol. The torchlight danced softly over his skin. She didn't even wait for him to begin to talk before she went for his ribs. Her face twisted into a mask of determination as her fingers jabbed at his torso, trying to find his weak spot. Her smile fell as she sensed no reaction from him.

'…What are you doing?'

'You're not ticklish?'

'Nope.' He popped the p at the end of the word, teasing, just to annoy Adarlan's most famous assassin.

She jabbed at his neck this time but still got no reaction from the calm and collected captain of the guard. She groaned in frustration. Then a slightly riskier plan formed in her mind. She walked back into her rooms, knowing he would be hesitant to follow her in, and before he could see what she was doing she wrote a little note on a snippet of paper she had. When Chaol came in she was waiting with a kiss. He stiffened with surprise but then relaxed leaning a little further into it. Celaena then slipped the note in his pocket twirling away from him and into her room, shutting the door gently, leaving a bewildered Chaol standing outside. She knew exactly when he would find the note, and when he did, she would be waiting.

It was exactly ten o'clock when Chaol removed his coat, his fingers reaching to take the knife out of his coat pocket, only to find a slip of paper, and on it in Celaena's rushed and scruffy scrawl were the words:

Meet me in the broom cupboard. Xx

He began to walk back down the corridor, nodding at Ren as he passed. He could only wonder what Celaena's plans were, and perhaps it was because he hadn't talked to her properly for so long that he went. If he had been thinking straight he would have spotted her plan.

The corridors were lit by few torches, and sometimes the deep grey stone appeared almost onyx. He shivered when he thought of what he knew lay beneath the deepest secrets of the king, choosing now to avert his eyes to the beautiful blanket of stars that swirled outside of the castle walls. He felt as though they were so close he could almost reach out and touch one. Then he came to the broom cupboard. He made sure no one was looking when he opened it and waited inside for Celaena and she came within a minute. She lounged casually by the doorframe, her signature smile taunting him.

'Well, Captain, who would have thought I'd be seeing you here tonight.' She was teasing and she knew it. He stepped forwards to kiss her but she put her palm to his chest, pushing him back. She smiled wider, her lips curling.

Then Chaol saw the starry sparkle in her eyes. She was planning something. She stepped out of the cupboard gently and it was too late by the time Chaol saw what she was doing.

She closed the door on him quickly but elegantly, her long fingers then using a pin to work with the lock. Through the slit in the door he could see the torch light on her face, her teeth biting down on her tongue in frustration as the lock slipped, frowning.

She smiled at Chaol through the gap when she was done. Damn her, he thought.

She blew him a kiss, then disappeared into the night as only the greatest assassin could.

Chaol would get his revenge, and not even Adarlan's greatest assassin could stop him.

**So I haven't written for a while, not even read any books to be honest so it was very hard to write this chapter and I promise the next one will be better XD.**

**I'm not sure what to do for my next chapter so here are the ideas I have: Rowan or Chaol romance, whether to add a storyline other than the pranks, more description or less… Let me know!**

**Feel free to tell me anything about my writing that is annoying, I haven't written for a while and I'm not sure I can even string a proper sentence together anymore.**


	3. face to face

**Of course I don't own these books, otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction. **

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted and also that this is such a long chapter – for some reason I just couldn't stop writing. I'm still not sure if a longer chapter is a good thing or a bad thing but I guess that's for you to decide anyway. **

**Thank you for all the support on this story and enjoy the next chapter **

Celaena didn't see Chaol all week, he was avoiding her, but she didn't feel even a morsel of guilt, because of course he deserved it. Nobody tickled her and got away with it. If this news spread then… well… she would never feel safe again.

She had seen Ren walking down the corridor that morning, and the look in his eye had made her nervous. She had glared menacingly at him, because if he did know about her ticklishness, then she hoped he would at least have enough sense and decency to stay out of her way.

She glared at all the guards now, wary and cautious. She could never forgive Chaol for this, or at least not without knowing that he had suffered her revenge. Rumours would spread just as easily about the captain of the guard becoming trapped in a broom cupboard. She wondered what lies he had had to think up to explain this situation.

She saw him in the corridor that day. His face was furious, although she was sure it mirrored hers exactly.

'Hello Captain'

'Hello Lillian. I'm sorry or do I mean assassin?'

She gritted her teeth and walked past. But before she turned the corner she could not resist throwing the book she had been reading – nothing interesting unfortunately, just more things censored by the King – she threw it lightly over her shoulder, grinning when it hit Chaol's head with a thud. She turned to smile at him, just as he turned to glare at her. She took a step towards him, and he took a step towards her. They closed the gap between them in no time, and soon they stood face to face.

'How could you?' Chaol asked her.

'I'm sorry about your head… oh wait… I'm not.'

'You know that's not what I'm talking about.'

She smirked, but Chaol continued talking.

'Do you even know how I had to explain myself? Of course it couldn't be Ren or Dorian that found me… no. It just happened to be one of the dukes that are so close to the King. Poor Ren – he had to work overtime because half the castle thought there was a terrorist threat. Do you know how much trouble you caused?!'

'I'm sorry… I can't take it seriously because it's just too funny. So I'm the reason behind the whole terrorist threat warnings?'

'Yes. It's not funny.' Chaol was sulking, and it was hilarious. Until things turned on her. 'If I were you though, I would be careful, because I possess certain information that you should be worried about getting out.'

She gasped. 'Don't go there.'

'Too late, I already did.'

She punched him lightly – realising too late that her fist would do nothing against the wall of muscle that she was up against.

Chaol began to laugh… and soon so did she. Their laughter filled the air and it was a relief, a beautiful thing that seemed to melt away all stress and pressure. A sentry walked past and it was all they could do to shush their laughter. He turned the corner away from them and though they realised he was still within earshot they could hold it in no longer and they began to laugh again. When they finally stopped, their ribs aching, she was sure a dozen minutes must have passed. Chaol smiled before he began to speak, and Celaena braced herself for the worst.

'You snort when you laugh.'

She faked a look of horror and indignation.

'Excuse me?!'

'It's true. Don't you worry; it's cute.' He said it brightly but his face fell when she saw her expression. 'What?' he said puzzled.

'You think I'm cute?!' she said it with as much anger as she could muster… which in all fairness… wasn't a lot.

'Yes?' he mumbled hesitantly.

'Wrong answer. I'm not some fluffy cuddly bunny, I don't skip around in the meadows plaiting daisies in my hair and singing nursery rhymes! I'm… I'm… badass.' To illustrate the point Celaena drew a small blade which she had hidden in her gown and followed a sequence of intricate movements so fluid she could have been made of air and she would not have moved any differently. The captain marvelled at her deadly grace, realising how proud he was to be her friend, if not more, as she was quite something. His thought were interrupted by a blade at her throat.

'Sure.' He said. 'Very badass.'

'Not convincing enough. Try harder or maybe I can press this blade a little deeper. And know that I will kill every person who knows my secret. Now try again.'

The blade at his throat didn't waver for even a second, but he knew she was joking. Or at least he hoped, as you could never be sure with Celaena. He pushed the blade away gently and she didn't resist, but her eyes remained a storm a fury. He couldn't help but think that she was like a storm – how she fought, how fast she seemed to change. Everything seemed to remind him of a storm. Sometimes she impacted people's lives like rain to a desert.

'You're cute when you're angry.' He put on his brightest smile, battling with her not-so-bright frown.

Then he had an idea, one that might even get him killed. Or worse knowing her. He slowly cautiously, realising that his whole life was in balance, extended one arm. The muscles in his whole body stood rigid with tension, yet on his face his smile turned mischievous. Celaena noticed immediately, and drew her eyes slowly away from his, to notice the arm that hung in the air between them.

'I hope you're not planni-'she stopped mid-sentence to give a shrill squeak. Chaol had done the worst. He had once more tickled her. The captain of the guard now stood prepared to flee for his life, and when he noticed Celaena prepared to fight him, that is exactly what he did.

He bolted for the nearest staircase, knowing that Celaena was much faster than him, but taking the chance. He took long strides, powered by his muscles which rippled with every movement. Celaena by contrast took much smaller strides, seemingly drifting as her feet could not be seen beneath her gown. Chaol turned to stick his tongue out, ignoring the strange glances he received from some of the finest soldiers of the nation who were passing by at the time. Oops.

'It's not fair I'm at a disadvantage in this dress!' Celaena shouted after him.

They made eye contact if just for a second, but they could see that the race was on. He let her catch up just enough to tickle her once more, and then escaped down the staircase, the captain of the guard running for his life, trailed by Adarlan's most famous assassin.

Celaena knew that despite her many regrets this would never be one of them. The King had stolen her life and parents and all the joy – or so she had thought. But he could never steal her moments with Chaol. They were theirs and theirs alone.

With a determined grin she leapt ahead. She had to finish this.

**Tell me what you thought, I really do need the feedback as I haven't got a beta reader to give it so any review is helpful. Flames also welcome.**

**I apologise if any of the characters are a little OOC**


End file.
